POSH
by Alice in Plaid
Summary: What happens when you've got the looks, the motivation, the... alice? K and up for a little bit of swearing- one shot- my first fanfic on here, so please R&R, i really wanna know how i did *smiles @ you*


**POSH**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters, I own POSH{well i made it up}, Jirokishi, and those annoying POSH workers._

_-This is my first fanfic that I've uploaded on here. One shot. Hope you enjoy it... I guess?_

~Alice

* * *

A beautiful thirteen year old brunette by the name of Mikan sat alone upon a bench in central town. You could practically see steam rising off the top of her head. She had been forgotten by Hotaru who had invited her to go shopping for a new camera with her that day. Yet the second Hotaru had spotted Ruka walking along looking in the window of a pet shop she was gone in the blink of an eye! Mikan could imagine that Hotaru was taking snapshots of him at the moment…

"Stupid," Mikan felt a swift flick to the back of her head.

"NEEEEEEH?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?! I DON'T THINK YOU WANNA MESS WITH ME RI-" her tantrum was silenced as she turned around to look at the culprit, who was… Natsume? "Neh?"

"Come on, we're going."

Natsume being a friend of hers, an annoying friend, but still a friend, she obeyed. As they walked along the road they were a constant spectacle for passersby. How could they not be? The brunette with her hair recently cut cardcaptor sakura style with her chocolate colored eyes and the boy with his silky dark hair and striking crimson eyes looked as if they might have been straight off the cover of some fashion magazine!!! {hehe, foreshadowing~~~}

Mikan, with her short temper, soon became bored of walking with Natsume, "Heeeeey, where are we going any-" she was interrupted {again!!!} when a man around the age of thirty crossed their path.

"Hiiiiiiiiii my little cutsie-wootsies!!! Wanna do me a totally huuuuuuuge favor?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Mikan and Natsume exchanged glances…

"…"

"…"

"… I'll give you candy?"

Mikan appeared overjoyed at this, "YAHOO! I'm in! Ya comin' Natsume???" Natsume, being as cynical{or smart} as always immediately assured himself that the guy was a pedophile or something. Almost as if by reading Natsume's mind the man took a business card out of his pocket. Written upon it was the modeling agency name 'POSH'.

"I'm sure you've heard of us…" Both teens certainly had, Mikan's eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Can that really be true???" POSH was an agency that only employed alices. It was also probably one of the most popular agencies in the world. Only the most beautiful/handsome alices could get in!

"I'm on the board of directors {do modeling agencies have those? I dunno}, we're looking for some kids like you two to do our teen lines, so what do you think? Ooh wait, you might want better proof," he took out his wallet and displayed it to the two. The man's name was Hoshino Jirokishi, next to the I.D. was a worker's I.D. Sure enough he he had been telling the truth.

"C'mon Natsume!!! Let's try it out!!!" Not wanting to upset Mikan he nodded.

"Well then since that's all figured out lemme call the limo!" He whipped out his cell phone{ooh yeah, veeery nice, yeah he's got himself an iPhooone~~~} and made a quick call to the chauffer. Less than a minute later the limo showed up and took the kids. After about a fifteen minutes of driving through the buzzing city Alice Academy was situated in the party arrived at the agency headquarters. The building was gigantic! It was a sleek design, with many windows. Mr. Hoshino ruffled his fantabuloooo~uuus blond hair. "Well this is it, let's get going."

Mikans' cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink as she linked her arm with Natsume. "Hurry! Hurry! It sounds like so much fun Natsume, right?" Natsume turned the lightest shade of pink, which did not go unnoticed by Mr. Hoshino…

At the desk Mr. Hoshino checked the pair in. He took them directly to two different extravagant dressing rooms. Mikan being left off with female make-up artists, hair stylists, clothing designers, etc. Same went with Natsume but of course he was left with males {thank gawd!!!}. After an hour of living hell for Natsume and paradise for Mikan they were ready for a shoot. The theme was prom, Mikan was clothed in a black Victoria Crochet dress, while Natsume was adorned with a handsome black tuxedo in addition to some red here and there{hrmf, like the bow tie and that thing that goes around your waist that I DO NOT know the name of[nooo, not a belt! I'm not that retarded!!!]} A woman with some kind of plant alice had rose petals whirling around in the shooting room, the two were doing quite well and giving different poses to choose from. And everything was carefree for the two thirteen year olds 'til an eccentric thirty year old decided to have a little bit of fun…

"Hmmm… This is supposed to be a prom… it'd be great if we could get a kiss shot… Don't you agree my friends?" The photographers and workers in the room began giving signs of agreement, heck, there was even a 'WHOOP!' and a wolf whistle!

The two began blushing like mad from the forcefulness of the workers. "YOU KNOW YOU WAAAAANT TO!!!" and "AWWWW, BUT YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!!!!!" and "FEED MY LOLICON COMPLEX!!!" were being called out by the dozen or so employees.

'I'm not gonna do something that could make the one I love{he's talkin' bout mikan if you're not too sure} feel bad' being the thought on Natsume's mind, when suddenly a warmth surged through his whole body. Mikan was kissing _him_!!! He welcomed her soft, tender lips. Though the kiss was quite short, it was sweet. {yeah, I don't like hot and heavy, sorry} The only thing Natsume saw after the kiss was Mikan's smiling face, only her. It was as if they were the only two beings in the universe.

"Neh, Natsume, do you like me too?"

"No, I don't like you. I love you." With that, the two embraced in a loving hug.

"…" The workers could only smile.

"YAAAAAAHOO!!! I KNEW THEY WOULD DO IT! I KNEEEEEW THEY LIKED EACHOTHER!!!!! YEAH! I KNEW MY JIROKISHI INTUITION WAS CORRECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mr. Hoshino was ecstatic.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Hotaru could only stare at the new POSH cover. "This could've been my money…" T^T Poor Hotaru…

* * *

_Hotaru: Soooooo... How much cash did I bring in?_

_Alice: Yeah, sorry. I have no idea._

_Hotaru: ... A lot?_

_Alice: ... Aren't you supposed to be stoic?!?! God, leave me alone!!!_

_Hotaru: If it meant money I would even fly to the moon... *gazes off into space*_

_Alice: ..._


End file.
